legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P11/Transcript
(Shade is seen curled up sleeping the next morning as the voice slowly begins to speak) ???: Psst....Psst.... Shade: *moans* ???: Shaaaaade..... Shade: Shut up..... ???: It's time to wake up kid. Shade: Leave me alone... ???: Wakey wakey wakey. Shade: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!! (Shade then notices Yang looking at him) Yang: Well. Good morning to you to sunshine. ???: Smooth Shade. Shade: *Growls* Yang: Are you talking to yourself or something? Shade: No I- ???: Don't say it. Shade:.....Yes. Yang: Uh huh. Well hey, I don't judge. But hey, I brought breakfast. (Yang brings Shade a stack of pancakes) Shade:... What is this? Yang: Pancakes? Nora LOVE these and Ren makes some of the best around. Shade: I've never heard or seen those in my life. ???: Well you're missing out kid. Yang: Well give 'em a try. (Shade looks at one of the pancakes with suspicious, before he sniff them a coupel of times. He then takes one of them and absorbs it) Shade:..... Yang: Well? What do you think? Shade: I like it. ???: You'll like human blood more Shade. Shade:....... Yang: Something wrong Shade? Shade: No! No of course not. ???: Good boy. Yang: You sure? You've been rather loopy since last night. You didn't develop an imaginary friend now did you? Shade: A what? ???: Jeez you're dumb. Shade: And so are you. Yang: Huh? Shade: Nothing! I'm just talking to that friend you mentioned! Yang: Oh so you DO have one! Shade: Yeah! His name is......Tim. Yeah Tim. Tim: Really? Tim? Yang: Well that sounds fun Shade! Shade: Yep. Sure does. Tim: I hate this name Shade. Shade: Deal with it. Yang: Well, is there anything you wanna do? Tim: Kill. Shade: Well, it depends on if you know what hide and seek is. Tim: Goddammit. Shade: Shut up Tim. Tim: If you put me through these childish games, I swear it won't end well for you. Shade: It was my intention. Tim: God you're unbearable. Yang: Hide and seek huh? Sure, I can teach you how to play hide and seek. Although "Tim" from the sound of your conversation may not want to play. Shade: Yeah well he can deal with it. Tim: You little shit. Yang: All right come on then. Let's go then. Tim: Nine months time and you're both dead. Shade: What? Tim: Nothing. Shade: Okay then. Tim: I'll leave you alone for now but don't think this means our conversation is over. None of this ends until I see you kill. Shade: Yeah good luck with that. (Yang picks Shade up and carries him out of the room. It then cuts to Alex laying down on his bed looking at his phone depressed) Alex:........ (Alex is then seen looking at pictures of him and Jessica hanging out at various places doing various things. Alex then begins to tear up) Alex: Jess.....I'm so sorry....... (Alex drops his phone as he buries his face into the pillow crying. A knock is then heard on the door as Erin starts to talk) Erin: Alex? Alex: *muffled* Go away. Erin: Alex please, I want to help. Alex: *Muffled* You can't help! Go away! Erin: *Sighs* Damn it... (Erin is seen on the other side of the door with Jack and Sammy) Jack: Nothing huh? Erin: He's never had this happen to him before Jack. He's taking this one really hard. Sammy: I hate seeing them both like this. Jack: Well is there some way we can help? Erin: I don't know.... I feel so damn helpless. Gah I hate this! My big brother is suffering and I don't know what to do! Sammy: Hmmm......There is still one way we could cheer him up. Erin: How? Sammy: Why don't we go get those four infant Targhul they were hanging out with a few days ago? That could help! Erin: I'm... not sure given how Rose and Lenny couldn't cheer up Jessica. But, at this point, I'll try anything. Yeah let's go to X's nest and ask him if we can borrow those 4! Jack: Let's go then! (It then cuts back to Alex later on after the others run off. Strange cooing sounds are then heard on the other side of his door) Alex:...Hm...? (Soon enough, the four Targhul infants are seen crawling through the cracks in the door before they look up at Alex on his bed) ???: Friend....... Alex: Oh man...... (Alex puts his face back into the pillow) ???: Friend.....sad.... Alex: *Muffled* Go away.... ???: No like... sad... Alex: *Muffled* Please... go away... (The Targhul crawl over and crawl onto Alex's bed) ???: No.....sad. (The Targhul start snuggling against Alex) Alex: *Muffled* Stop it. (The Targhul continue to snuggle against Alex) Alex: *Muffled* I don't want this.. These are un-authorized snuggles... ???: Friend......please. (One of the Targhuls then starts crawling up onto Alex's side) Alex: Guys.....Come on now. (Erin then peaks in through the crack in the door) Jack: *whisper* Is it working? Erin: *whisper* Give him a minute. (The other Targhul then start crawling onto Alex's body) Alex: Guys please, I'm really begging you now. ???: Sad.....No....like. (One of the Targhuls starts nibbling on Alex's sleeve) Erin: *whisper* Awww.... Alex: Wha- What are you- Hey! *Grabs the Targhul* No biting! ???: Sorry..... (Alex puts the Targhul down as he lies back down) ???: Hmm..... Erin: *whisper* Come on guys, you can still help him. (The Targhuls all look around at Alex as one starts to nest itself in his shirt) ???: Warm..... Alex: What the!? Get out of there! (Alex tries to get the Targhul out of his shirt but soon all the others start trying to get in there) Alex: Wha- hey! NO! Stop! Stop! (Alex pulls the Targhul free as he puts them down onto the bed) Alex: No! We've talked about this guys. ???:...... (The Targhul look up at Alex with pouting faces) Alex: Oh no! Don't even think for a second that it's gonna work on me! (The Targhul continue looking up at Alex) Erin: *whisper* Come on.... Alex: Guys, it's not....gonna... (Alex then starts to tear up instead as he looks down at the Targhul) ???: Hm...? Erin: *whisper* Oh man... (Alex then starts crying as he goes and hugs the four Targhul) ???: It.....okay friend.... ???: Don't.....sad..... Alex: *Crying* I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... ???: Alex... Alex: I shouldn't have yelled at you... Jack: I think now would be a good time to talk to him Erin. Erin: Yeah, maybe we should. Alex: *sniff* Huh...? (Erin and Jack walk in as Sammy sits outside the door) Erin: Alex....? Alex: Oh man.....Hey Erin..... Erin: *Takes a seat next to him* You okay? Alex: No... And I know it was you who brought these 4 here.. Erin: I had to do something... Alex:... I'm not mad at you. Or these 4. And... I do want to thank you for trying. Erin: Alex....You know it's not gonna get any better unless you talk to her. Alex: How am I supposed to do that...? She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore...... (Alex wipes his eyes as Erin puts her hand on his back) Erin: Alex, you know sitting in here isn't going to change anything. You need to talk to her and you know it. Alex: B-But how...? What if she just pushes me away again? Jack: She's not going to. Erin: We're gonna help you through this bro. Alex: R-Really.....? Erin: Yeah bro. Always. Alex: *Inhales* …. All right. I'll talk to her. And if she doesn't want to, I'll make it clear that I'm leaving till she talks to me. Erin: That's the spirit! Jack: All right let's get your girl back! (Alex Erin Jack and the infants all leave the room, heading for Jessica's room. Meanwhile, at X's Nest) Rayla:.... X: Wow... That's.... Rayla: Yeah..... X: But why? Why would you do that Rayla? You KNEW he had a girlfriend and you still did it! Rayla: I don't know! I couldn't help it! He was so sweet to me, despite everything I did and I just.... *Covers her face* I don't understand what is wrong with me. X: And you think I can help? Rayla: I was hoping you might have advice. You're the only one willing to talk to me. X: True. Rayla: I just.. I just don't understand why my love for Alex turned out this way... Is... Is it Targhul nature? Or am I... Am I just an evil person? X: Hmmm.....It could have more to do with the Targhul DNA interfering with you. Rayla: Really? X: Yeah. A Targhul female's sole desire most of the time is to create offspring, but never like the way you do it. Rayla: Oh man..... X: Yeah, I'd imagine it's not a very fun experience. Rayla: Now that I think about it, it wasn't. X: Hm.... Rayla: I can't believe it... The Targhul inside me took my feelings for love, and TWISTED into me trying to mate with Alex... *Covers her face and starts to cry* X: Hey hey hey, it's okay. Rayla: No it's not! I ruined the best thing in his life for him! X: Hey wait- Rayla: Not to mention I ruined MY chance at trying to become a better person! None of the Defenders will want to see me after what I've done! X: But- Rayla: And Ray! My own brother! Even he's upset with me! I just want to lay down and die right here and now! X: Now don't start talking like that! You can still change for the better Rayla! Rayla: How?! None of them will even look at me now! X: Well the first thing you need to do is apologize to Alex and Jessica Rayla. Rayla: But he won't listen to me! He wants me dead! He was ready to rip me to piece after Jessica broke up with him! X: Then talk to Jessica Rayla. If you can convince her it was your fault and that Alex had nothing to do with it, she might get back with Alex and he'll forgive you! Rayla: And how am I supposed to do that X? X: Just go in and talk to her. That's all there is to it. Rayla… *Sniffs and wipes tears from her eyes* I... I guess that's my only option. X: *Puts hands on RAyla's shoulderS* I'm sure it will work. Rayla:... At least I don't have anything left to lose. All right. I'm going to make things right. X: That's good. Rayla: … *hugs X* Thank you X. X: *Blushes a bit* Oh! Um Y-You're welcome. (Rayla then starts to leave) Rayla: Oh. You remember that offer you made me before? About... Being a mother here? X: Yeah? Rayla: If... If all goes well, you'll have your answer. (Rayla leaves the Nest) X:.... *Smiles* I hope the best for you. Rayla. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts